The present invention relates generally to touch typing, and more particularly to graphically identifying where a typist's fingers are located on a keyboard in real-time.
Touch typing is the act of typing without using the sense of sight to find the keys; specifically a touch typist knows each key's location through muscle memory. While learning to touch type, it is often difficult to identify which keys the typist is using and which keys the typist must select without looking at the keyboard.
Additionally, in certain instances the typist's own hands obscure the keyboard and make identifying the current and/or proper keys difficult.